The Trouble With A Diary
by Enjoy The Silence
Summary: The Doctor stumbles upon Rose's diary, but is it all it seems? Slight Rose10th Doctor, evil Mickey. Two swearwords.


Cara: This is our first fanfiction so be nice when you review winknudgewink! will love you forever if you do :D We tried to keep the shippyness to a minimum, but you can't have a Doctor Who ficcy without a little shippyness. The spellchecker broke so NOT my fault if there are many crappy splelings xD luffluff

Louise: writes disclaimer sigh If I must…OK I…we… DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO!...someday soon…sharpens knife

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_I'll show them,_ He thought, picking up the notebook and beginnning to scribble things down. _She's gonna try and get rid of me soon enough, but I'll make sure she's not with him. _Mickey Smith grinned down at the book. He knew this would hurt the Doctor. Afterplacing the book down carefully, in a position he knew it would be noticed he turned and began to walk down the corridor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What you smirking at?" Asked Rose suspiciously, looking at Mickey.

"Nothing," he said quickly, hastily averting his eyes towards the floor.

She and Mickey were sitting in the control room of the TARDIS while the Doctor was off looking for a spare part. That was all he seemed to do since leaving 18th century France. He had claimed that he was alright on several occasions and Rose thought it was best to leave it. She had a pretty good idea what it was anyway.

"Rose!"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Come here!" Rose scrambled to her feet and made her way along to the junk room where the doctor kept all his little bits for the TARDIS. As she entered the room a small book came flying at her and she had to duck to miss it.

"What's this?" She asked him as she went over to retrieve it. "Why did you throw it at me?"

"You tell me!" He glared at her making her shrink on the spot. "You don't know? Okay then, open it and see if that refreshes your memory!" Rose opened the book and gasped, it was her diary.

"Where did you get this? Have you been going through my stuff!" She demanded.

"That's private, I don't nose at your things!"

"Well I'm glad I did nose, its given me a wake up call to what you really feel!" He said loudly in her face. Rose went scarlet, she'd written down things about him, things she didn't want him to know.

"Doctor…I-" She began, but was cut off by the Doctor's sudden outburst.

"SHE WAS A WONDERFUL WOMAN, ROSE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO WRITE STUFF LIKE THAT!" He bellowed, going bright red with rage.

_What…? _

"Doctor, what are you on about!" She asked, bewilderedly.

"_THAT!" _He exclaimed, pointing at the book. Rose slowly turned the page and gasped. It was full of pages and pages of writing.

_Madame De Pompawhore, Queen of the harpies!_

_SLAG SLAG SLAG SLAG SLAG SLAG_

And it went on…pages of written insults directed at Madame De Pompadour, some spaces were full of small drawings, most of which were of a stick woman in large dresses being impaled on something sharp.

"I didn't do this!" She exclaimed.

"THEN WHY IS IT IN _ROSES DIARY!" _He screamed at her.

"_THIS_ ISN'T MY BLOODY DIARY!" She yelled back in his face, her own anger rising. He seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst and seemed to calm down slightly.

"Ok, this isn't your diary? Show me your _real_ one then!" Rose felt herself going red, she couldn't let him see what was in her diary.

"Oh, um, well you see…I misplaced it the other day, I don't know where it's gone," she lied, but the Doctor got angrier than before.

"YOU STUPID COW! DON'T EVEN THINK OF LYING TO ME!" He seemed uncontrollable now, he scared Rose so she did the only thing she could think of and slapped him hard round the face.

He staggered back looking shocked. Rose turned to him.

"Take me home." She said in a forced calm voice. He looked shocked for a moment.

"What?" matching her forced tone.

"You heard me." And with that she stormed out into her room to pack, shouting for Mickey.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mickey smiled to himself as he made his way to the now hysterical Rose. It was working.

"Pack, we're leaving" she snapped, tears starting to build up in her eyes.

"What? Why?" he asked, trying to look concered and not smile too much. He knew the answer but didn't know what had been said between her and the Doctor.

"I'll explain later," she said quietly and gave him a big hug. It was _definately _working.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bag on her shoulder Rose waited silently as the TARDIS rattled beneath her feet. The journey was taking longer than usual, Rose didn't know whether this was because the Doctor was stalling for time of whether it was the TARDIS trying to give her time to think. _He was so angry. He looked in the right mood to hit you._ She found herself thinking. _No, _another part of her thought._ He would never do that. _After shaking these thoughts out of her head she felt the TARDIS land. Willing herself not to cry, she walked quickly towards the door with Mickey, who didn't seem too bothered, at her side.

She glanced over at the Doctor, who was leaning over the giant centre of the TARDIS with both hands. His head bowed so she couldn't see his face, she was still furious. He could at least look at her, she felt her temper rise.

"Spose you'll be wanting to get back to your french slut," She said sharply and slammed the door shut on her life.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Doctor stared at the door Rose had just slammed. He didn't think she would actually leave. The he remebered what she'd written and felt rage building up inside him. He had liked Rienette, but he knew that she wasn't worth Rose, why couldn't she see that?

The TARDIS was in flight again, he set the co-ordinates and went for a walk round to clear his head. As he passed Rose's room something made him enter. He sat down an her bed and sighed, it was so empty, he was alone again. He went to lie down but stopped as his head smashed off the wall. He sat up and lifted the pillow into a more comfortable postion.As he moved it he noticed a small book half fallen down the back of the bed. He picked it up and opened it. On the first page was "Rose's Diary, Not For Your Eyes!". He could hear her in his mind "_THIS_ ISN'T MY BLOODY DIARY!" He stared. Guilt rushed through him. _Oh my God. What have I done?_ He examined the two diaries. The one he found in the junk room was definitely newer than the other one, it hadn't got any tears like this one, and the entries started later.

_We went to New Earth today. Cassandra was there she possessed me and the Doctor. When she possessed me she kissed him…Actually met Queen Victoria! And a werewolf…I met Sarah-Jane, one of the Doctors old companions. Is that going to be me in a few years time?...Today he left me, that was the hardest time of my life, five and a half hours, does he feel something for Rienette? Madame De Pompadour. He wont leave me will he? I thought me and him were…_The Doctor closed the book, he'd read enough and it was starting to hurt. He lay there for a time, thinking. Then slowly made his way back to the control room. He had a plan.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Doctor stepped out into the small alleyway next to the Powell Estate and paused. He wasn't quite sure how to do this…Human feelings and stuff. As he made his way to Jackie's flat, deep in thought, he could swear someone was following him, but dismissed it as a nervous feeling.

Reaching the door, he paused for a moment then cautiously knocked a few times on the door. The door swung open to reveal the curious face of Jackie. She seemed to swell in fury at the sight of him. Full of rage and giving him a look that clearly said "_Go and die you bastard!"_ She raised her arm, hit him hard across the face and slammed the door.

The Doctor stumbled back into the balcony and stared at the door, holding his hand to his face. _I've only been gone an hour or so. A bit of an overreaction. What's going on?_

"She got you then?" Came the amused voice of Mickey.

"Oh, Ricky the Idiot. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can't a guy come and see his girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? You split up ages ago," He said uncertainly. "I've only been gone an hour!"

"Try a month!" Mickey said smirking. "The TARDIS gone loopy again? Not surprising if you're fixing it! And anyway Rose doesn't want to see you again, you've put her through enough. I've helped her see where she _really_ belongs."

"What?...but…hang on, IT WAS YOU!" He bellowed.

"Caught on have you…thought you were a genius or something didn't think it would take you this lo-" He broke of and gave a startled yell as the Doctor grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall, his eyes murderous.

Mickey kicked out and made contact with the Doctor's shin. He cried out and Mickey came free and punched him in the face. The Doctor staggered back but gained his balance quickly and stopped Mickey hitting him again by getting in first.

The door behind them slammed open and the Doctor felt Jackie grab his jacket and haul him into the flat to prevent him getting Mickey in the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She yelled in his face. "How dare you come back here! I've had enough! Why can't you stay away permanently! You come swanning in here, messing up our lives, taking Rose, then you dump her and come back a month later and start beating up her boyfriend!" She looked ready to kill.

"I don't understand!" He yelled back. "Okay, I've been gone a month but I don't understa-"

"Shush! You'll wake her up! God knows she needs some sleep-" Began Jackie, but at that moment Rose walked into the room and she stopped and started fussing. The Doctor just looked at her.

Her eyes were puffy, swollen and half closed as though she hadn't been to sleep in ages. Her knotted hair hung lank at her shoulders, framing her tear-stained face. He felt like his stomach had just been ripped out. What had happened to her?

"Whassallthisnoise?" she mumbled blearily. Her eyes slowly travelled across the room and landed on the Doctor.

"Rose?" He said uncertainly. "What happened?"

Rose seemed to be staring at him in surprise. Tears were running down her face.

"You have to leave," She said quietly.

"What happened?" He repeated.

"You." She slowly made her way back to her room and closed the door. Small, pitiful cries could be heard from the other side of the room and the Doctor's insides squirmed in fear. How could this be happening?

The Doctor suddenly realised that Mickey had come in and was making his way into see Rose. _This is your fault Ricky _he thought. Moving towards the door, ignoring Jackies protests, he pushed Mickey out of the doorway, stepped inside and slammed the door. He needed to talk to her.

She lay curled in her bedclothes on the bed, crying quietly and didn't move when he said her name. He sat down on the bed and stroked her hair like he used to when she was upset.

She sat up and looked at him. He could have cried. She was in despair. Her eyes were blank. It was as though she was staring past him, couldn't see him. Then she spoke.

"Why did you come back?" She whispered. "Why?"

"I found your real diary." He replied. "It was Mickey. He made me believe that other one was you."

"What? No, it was you, Mickey said you did it to get rid of me." She started crying again, tears pouring down her face. The Doctor tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. "Leave me alone! This is all your fault!"

"It's all Mickey's fault Rose! Would I do that! You've travelled with me so far! I've saved your neck I don't know how many times! And you saved me!" She managed a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, Doctor, that was fun, but then this happened and you spoilt it, I'm not coming back."

"So you've given up on m-?" He asked, blinking back the tears.

"YOU'VE BEEN GONE A MONTH, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW LONG IT'S BEEN TO YOU! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE! YOU'VE…YOU'VE…" She broke down, sobbing uncontrolably. Holding her face in her hands she collapsed to the floor, the tears soaking her face. What had he done? What could _Ricky the idiot_ have possibly said to made her dissolve into despair?

At the sound of Rose screaming Jackie and Mickey had burst in but the Doctor just ignored them.

"I thought you were never coming back" Rose whisper, she too seemed to be also taking no notice of the presence of her mother and Mickey.

The Doctor sat on the floor beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. She tried to shrug him off but he just put the other arm around her holding her in a hug and to his surprise she didn't resist.

"Rose, I swear I wouldn't do something like this, why would I want to get rid of you? I…" Rose looked up at him and he faltered. She smiled.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! You little slut! Why does you always go back to him! Why is he so special? I thought the diary would wake you up to what he really is!"

"Well he isn't… wait! It _was_ you!" She exclaimed.

"Oh well done! You've realised now!" He yelled.

"Why! Why'd you do it?" Rose asked.

"Because of him! And you! You ignore me! I thought you loved me then he comes waltzing in and you fall in love with him instead!"

Rose went bright red and looked away. The Doctor suddenly became interested in a spider on the celing. Jackie looked from Rose to the Doctor to Mickey and seemed to swell with anger.

"MICKEY! YOU'RE THE REASON MY DAUGHTER'S BEEN MOPING AROUND THE PAST MONTH! AND I THOUGHT IT WAS HIM!" She gestured wildly at the Doctor.

She grabbed Mickey and pushed him up against the wall.

"If. You. Ever. Come. Near. Rose. Again. I. Will. Murder. You." She snarled. Mickey took one look at Jackie's angry face, and at the Doctor standing protectively in front of Rose and walked out.

They all stared after him then Jackie looked back at the Doctor and Rose who were still avoiding each others eyes.

"So…" Said Jackie, lost for words in possibly the first time in her life. "Does anyone want any tea? Coffee?" She realised how stupid this sounded but left to make drinks anyway.

The Doctor looked at Rose who was picking a frayed edge on her duvet. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared around the room. He looked at her and noticed she was looking at him. She looked away quickly but he put his arm around her and pulled her close. He saw she had tears dripping down her face.

"Oh Rose, please don't cry, he's gone, I'm so so sorry about what I said. I didn't realise." He hugged her and she burst into loud sobs.

"I'm s-sorry to, b-but I w-wouldn't say that a-about anyone, n-not just Rienette. I th-thought…" She broke off and looked at him. He cupped her face in his hand and leant in…

"Here's the tea! Just what we needed a cup of tea…" She bustled in with a tray. The Doctor jumped up and helped her. She looked suspiciously at him and Rose but made no further comments.

"Are you going travelling again?" Jackie said after they all had their tea. "Or are you going to stay?" She added hopefully.

"Well that's up to the Doctor isn't it?" She said slowly. "I can't say I'm going to go if he doesn't want me to."

"Honestly Rose! It's like you don't even know me! Of course you can come, needless to say, Ricky the Idiot _isn't _invited." He grabbed her hand and she smiled at him. Jackie looked crestfallen.

"Don't be upset mum," Rose said. "I'll be back before you know it."

"You always say that!" Said Jackie. "How do I know you'll come back? You could go and die on another world and I'll never see you again!"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," the Doctor reassured Jackie while giving Rose's hand a squeeze.

"So, Rose," He said. "Are you ready to go?"

"You're leaving now!" Said Jackie in a panicked voice.

"No point hanging round. Places to go, people to save." Said Rose. "Let me go and clean myself up first." She left the room.

"Will you tell Rose I've gone back to the TARDIS?" Asked the Doctor.

He walked out of the room, past Jackie and out onto the balcony. Hope spread through him as he walked back to the TARDIS, glancing up at Rose's flat. He'd done it. She was coming back with him.

Turning a corner, the Doctor spotted Mickey, leaning on the wall, a look of pure hatred on his face. His face murderous, the Doctor slowly approached Mickey.

"You havn't won Doctor! Sooner or later she'll come running back to me! She always does!" Leered Mickey.

"I doubt it _Ricky,_" The Doctor said, rage boiling up inside him. "not after that little stunt you just pulled. You won't hurt her again, I won't let you.

"I didn't hurt her! I just showed her where she belongs! Here, with me!" Mickey said, his voice rising.

"No, Mickey," Said a voice from above them, they looked up. Rose was coming down the stairs. "I couldn't be with you, not after what you've done."

Rose stood next to the Doctor, he took her hand. Mickey glared at them. He looked furious.

"Rose, I-" He began.

"No! Just go!" She cut across him. He glared at the Doctor, turned and walked off.

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other. She pressed their lips together quickly, went bright red and stepped into the TARDIS. He looked after her, a massive grin on his face, then stepped after her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cara: You liked? Please tell us NICELY! mutters or you'd better watch out darlins.

Louise: Just to say, we don't like making Mickey an evil dictator, but we just couldn't resist xD

Bai Bai babies! xxxxx


End file.
